


Christmas Bells (Klaine Advent Challenge 2019)

by Beavercorn



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2019, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beavercorn/pseuds/Beavercorn
Summary: It's a cold December in New York, Kurt and Blaine are students at NYADA. Blaine admires Kurt from afar for months, but has no idea the journey he's about to embark upon when Kurt comes into his life.A story shaped by the daily prompts for the Klaine advent challenge.Currently abandoned, but might finish it in the future.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 30
Kudos: 23
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	1. Achievement

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Klaine fanfiction, however I have written fictions with other ships in the past on different websites. I am pretty late starting this challenge, but I hope that you enjoy the fic. Thanks for taking the time to read and I would really appreciate comments, kudos, ect.. 
> 
> Also, I didn't know what to name this fic so I named it after a song from Rent.

On a frozen morning on the first day of December, Blaine walks quickly to his first class of the day. He slowly sips his honey and lemon tea to help relax his throat for the singing lesson, as his eyes roam across the busying campus. They fall upon a familiar face, who's laughing at something his friend, who has her arm linked with his, has said. His eyes squint slightly as he chuckles, and Blaine can't work out if his eyes were searching for him or if they naturally fell upon him.

The end of Blaine's first semester at NYADA rapidly approaches, yet he still hasn't managed to ask him if he'd like to go out with him some time. It doesn't seem like a hard task, but he's in the year above him, doesn't know that Blaine exists and they share none of the same classes. The other man's eyes undeniably meet his own from across the campus and Blaine reflexively looks in the other direction; he takes a deep breath to collect himself, drinks more of the warm tea from the flask in his hands, then begins walking toward the large doors of the college and to his first lesson, not looking back in the man's direction again. 

X

The first lesson flies by and Blaine is confident in his participation in the class. He leaves the room and dips into a slim corridor. It takes longer to get to his next class, but is vastly quieter. He's barely looking where he is going as he rummages with a stack of paper he's holding inbetween his fingertips, trying to frantically reorder the sheet music for his next lesson. Before he can efficiently organise the pile, he's colliding with another body, sending the sheet music and a cup of coffee flying across the hallway. 

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry!" A voice exclaims as he bends down to collect the paper. 

"No it's okay, admittedly I should have been looking where I was going. I'm sorry about your coffee" he says, seeing the other person's legs bend and picking up some paper to help him. 

"It's okay. Here you go". Blaine takes the scruffy pile and looks up to thank them, when his voice is caught in his throat. It's the man from earlier who he's had an insane schoolboy crush on since the first day.

"Tha-" there's a hoarseness to his voice that is unexpected and makes him blush. He looks down and clears his throat, then looks back up into the gaze of the clear blue-green eyes "thank you". 

"You're welcome" the other boy says, standing up and then offering his hand to Blaine. Blaine takes it and gets to his feet.

"Um, can I buy you some more coffee? Considering I made you spill yours" Blaine says hurriedly, but surprises himself at his own request. He's already late for his class and knows it's probably better to skip it, rather than deal with the wrath of his teacher.

"Yeah, sure. I have a free period now so I've got time. I'm Kurt, by the way" he smiles, turning himself back the way he came from, towards the coffee shop, stopping for a moment to let Blaine put his sheet music away.

"Blaine" he curls his lips up, a bit tentatively, back at him. 

"It's nice to meet you"

"You too" his smile widens. They begin walking together, making small talk to fill the silence. Blaine thinks to himself, despite it taking so long, he's proud of himself for finally talking to Kurt. He feels like it's an achievement, even if the circumstances weren't what he imagined them to be, it feels like the start of something.


	2. Beer

Sat in the quiet coffee shop that is just off campus, Blaine let's the bitter taste of the coffee wash over his tongue, waiting for Kurt to get back from the restroom. He gets out his phone from his pocket to check if he's got any texts he's missed, however there is none so he opens up a game and mindlessly taps the screen. He's so consumed in what's he's doing, he doesn't notice Kurt's back until he speaks. 

"You having fun there?" He chuckles, clearly amused at Blaine's enthusiasm toward his phone. Blaine jumps and locks his phone, places it on the table, laughing along with Kurt. 

"I was actually! I finally made it past a level I was stuck on for ages" he says with a grin, his tone light.

"Well, then sorry for keeping you. Please continue" Kurt retorts, pointing toward the phone, faux offence present in his voice. Blaine cocks his eyebrow, smirks at Kurt teasingly, reaching for his phone, watching Kurt's face for signs of reaction; when he sees his jaw drop into a shocked expression, his grin widens as he places his phone in his pocket. Kurt pouts, although his barely contained laughter is giving away his amusement. He laces his long fingers around the coffee Blaine has bought for him.

Blaine's feeling more comfortable around Kurt now, once they got past the initial awkwardness, they've found that they seem to have a lot in common. It feels easy talking and being here with Kurt. It's no where near as scary and anxiety provoking as Blaine imagined it would be. If anything this feels natural, he's hoping Kurt feels it too. 

Kurt checks the time, before a slight panic washes his face. "Oh crap, my next class is in 15 minutes. I better head back," Blaine tries to hide the fall in his face, as Kurt looks like he's struggling to find words "my roommate's having a bit of a party tonight, you're welcome to come" Kurt stammers, he gets a pen out of the side pocket on his messenger bag and scribbles something onto Blane's coffee cup. "That's my phone number, drop me a text and I'll send you all the information about the party... Hopefully I'll see you there" he smiles, turning on the ball of his foot and heading toward the glass doors of the coffee shop. Blaine smiles back, orders another drink and gets his laptop out to make up for the lesson he skipped during his free period. He closes his laptop after an hour, and drops a short text to Kurt.

Blaine: "hey it's Blaine. Hope your lesson went well :)" 

He puts the laptop into his bag and moves toward the door, dropping two disposable coffee cups into the trash as he exits. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket, and doesn't waste time in retrieving the phone from it's location.

Kurt: "hey! It went well thank you" 

Blaine reads it, a smile forming on his face. He goes to type "I'm glad to hear", but midway through typing his phone vibrates again and a text that he's probably copy and pasted (considering the length and how quickly it came through), that says the address, time and states that it's bring your own drink. Blaine feels himself gleaming as he walks through the busy New York streets towards his next class. He is aware his cheeks are likely tinged pink as another message comes through, but hopes the cold disguises it. 

Kurt: "I'm really hoping you can make it despite being last minute :)"   
Kurt: "Also feel free to bring a friend if you want"

Blaine smiles, going to his contacts and calling Sam. 

X

Sam knocks on the large door that appears to slide rather than opening the conventional way.

"Is my bowtie straight?" Blaine asks Sam over the heavy bass of the music coming from inside, worried about making a good impression tonight at the party.

"It's about the straightest thing about you, dude" Sam jokes, Blaine rolls his eyes in response, chuckling softly. He opens his mouth to retort, but then the door slides open loudly and the brunette woman Kurt had been with earlier that day is stood there, her smile wide. "Hey!" she says warmly, although they don't get a chance to exchange welcomes just yet as the woman swings her small body around.

"Kurt-" she draws out loudly towards the room, opening the door wider to let the two of them in, she turns back to close the door again, ushering them further in. "I'm Rachel Berry, Kurt's roommate. It's great to meet you both! You must be Blaine," she says, pointing in Blaine's direction. He smiles widely, extending his hand.

"Hey, it's a pleasure to meet you, Rachel" she takes his hands, shakes gently "you too, I've heard so much about you already!", which makes Blaine blush and lower his head. Then she smiles at the taller, blonde haired man. "Hi, I'm Sam" he confidently announces Blaine sees Kurt across the room, approaching them. He looks amazing and Blaine has to chew his inner lip to contain himself.

"Hey! You came!" Kurt exclaims, happily. "Hey, thanks for inviting us! This is my best friend, Sam" Blaine says, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Sam smiles "Cool party, man". 

"Thanks," Kurt says "it's actually Rachel's party, but I helped a bit. I can't help myself when it comes to party planning. I'm Kurt, by the way" he rambles a bit, looking at Sam attentively, then takes a sip of his drink. That must have clicked something in Sam's brain, because he is now passing Blaine a beer. Blaine turns back to his friend and thanks him while opening the drink. 

"Wouldn't have put you down as a beer kind of guy" Kurt says, looking down at the bottle, and back to Blaine's face, his expression a mixture of impressed amusement.

"I'm a college student, I'm a 'whatever's cheap' kind of guy" Blaine retorts playfully, taking another swig of beer.

"Ah, touché" Kurt muses, sass evident in his voice. Rachel pulls Sam away from the small circle they seem to have formed by his bicep, causing Kurt to look at her quizzically. "I'm going to introduce him to the others" she explains, giving Kurt a suggestive look and then looking between him and Blaine as if to say "now's your chance". Kurt rolls his eyes, closing the circle so he is facing Blaine easier.

"Do you want me to introduce you to the other people here, too?" Kurt asks, clearly unsure of what to do in this moment. 

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Blaine replies, taking another sip of his beer and then following Kurt towards the busy room. 

X

The party is dying down, Sam left long ago with an attractive blonde Blaine was sure he'd seen around NYADA. Kurt and Blaine are sat close on the sofa, deep in a conversation about musicals.

"All I'm saying, is that I don't think I've ever seen choreography as ambitious as the routine for 'Seize the Day' in Newises... Did you know, to even be considered in that show you have to be at an extremely high level in ballet?" Kurt blathers, lost in what he is saying.

"You raise a fair point. It's endearing to see how passionate you are about this" Blaine admires, gazing affectionately at Kurt, unsure if it's the alcohol in his system that's making him look at Kurt this way without filtering himself or him getting to know this person he's been attracted to for far too long. Kurt beams at him, his eyes meeting Blaine's. His smile drops into something more longing and before he knows, he's moving in toward Blaine. Blaine reciprocates, meeting Kurt's soft lips halfway. Their lips move together sweetly in unison. Blaine brings his hand up to cup the side of Kurt's neck and when Kurt moves his hand around to Blaine's shoulder, pulling him in deeper, Blaine's hand slips toward the nape of Kurt's neck. The kiss intensifies, both of them wanting to get impossibly closer to the other, before Kurt has to pull away to draw oxygen back into his starved lungs. Blaine does the same, resting his forehead against Kurt's momentarily before pulling away and looking back at him. Both of them are panting lightly, but smiling nonetheless. 

"That was..." Kurt begins, but isn't sure how to finish because his mind is too clouded with lust. 

"I know..." Blaine says, equally as impressed by the kiss. He's wanting nothing more than to pull Kurt back in, so hesitantly, in case Kurt isn't feeling the same way he moves his head back towards the older boy. Kurt meets his lips eagerly, this time the movements start off more intense, leading on from where they left off. Blaine isn't sure if he's going to get this opportunity again, so he decides to try deepening the kiss further by experimentally grazing his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip. When he parts his lips, Blaine slips his tongue into his mouth, delicately sliding his tongue across the other boys, tasting the fruitiness of his drink on his tongue, then something deeper and more raw. Their mouths work together, both of them are becoming more heated and needing more. Blaine is the first to pull away this time, gasping for air quickly, before moving back towards Kurt's mouth. Their lips are nearly, so very nearly touching when Kurt whispers "wanna go into my room?". Blaine feels the breath from his words on his lips, nods softly, kisses Kurt again, quicker this time. He then let's Kurt stand up, reach out a hand to hold onto Blaine's, help the other man get up and then leads him towards his bedroom.


	3. Creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2719 words of pure smut. You can skip this chapter if you wish as it doesn't add much to the plot, or it stands alone so you can read this chapter over and over again if you want, whatever floats your boat.

Their fingers are intertwined, Kurt is shutting the curtain that partitions his room from the rest of the loft.

"You know, we have to be quiet. Rachel's still out there with Santana" Kurt whispers. Blaine just nods, pulls gently at the front of Kurt's shirt, craving another kiss. Kurt's fingers separate from Blaine's and he brings one of his toned arms around Blaine's shoulders, the other arm finds its way to Blaine's ribs, and then moves further to rest flat against the centre of Blaine's back. Blaine's hand has found Kurt's nape again, the other resting on the small of his back, grabbing lightly at the fabric that's beneath it. Kurt's tongue skillfully moves against Blaine's, causing a soft groan to escape from the back of his throat. Kurt responds by blindly navigating Blaine toward the bed, Blaine's knees buck as they knock against the mattress, and Kurt guides his back to hit the bed, then shifts on top of him to straddle his thighs, barely breaking contact with the others lips. 

"This okay?" Kurt asks during the fleeting moment their mouths are parted. 

"Mmm, yeah" Blaine manages to get out, pulling him down into another hurried kiss. He breaks contact momentarily to add on "this is very much okay". He smiles, looking up into Kurt's darkened eyes. 

"Good" Kurt says, lowering his head again to kiss Blaine more. Blaine's hand works it's way into Kurt's hair, gently massaging Kurt's scalp with his fingertips. Kurt shivers slightly, deepening the kiss even further (if that's even possible at this point) and moaning quietly into Blaine's mouth. He grinds his hips down slightly, feeling Blaine's half hard, clothed erection against his. He smiles against Blaine's lips, as Blaine's other hand bunches the fabric of his top further and caresses the smooth skin there with his slightly calloused fingertips. He traces delicate patterns into the silky skin, feeling Kurt's body reacting above his. He relishes the sensation of Kurt moving against him, shifting against his entirety, his body's warmth right there, his sudden exhales in response to his movements tickling his lips. The entire experience is so erotic and sobers him up. All he wants to do is be here with Kurt. 

Kurt fumbles around Blaine's collar, making quick work at undoing Blaine's bowtie and the few buttons on his polo shirt, not breaking the kiss once, leaving it open but not taking the tie off yet. Blaine begins to ease a hand between their chests, lays his fingers against the first closed button on the front of his shirt. "Is this o-" Blaine begins, but doesn't get to finish the sentence. "Yes, God yes" Kurt lets out, more breath than words, but still articulates his desires. He leans back slightly to help give Blaine more room to work the buttons open, Blaine's other hand has moved from his hair at this point to make quicker work of the buttons. He fiddles them open at an impressive speed, letting his nimble fingers glide across Kurt's chest and feel the flesh there. Once all the buttons are successfully open, Kurt shrugs the shirt off with Blaine's help, before lowering back down to Blaine and letting their lips meet again. Blaine embraces Kurt in strong arms, lifts his knees slightly as they're still off the bed and then swiftly flips Kurt onto his back. Kurt kicks off his shoes and shuffles up the mattress summoning Blaine over with a 'come hither' movement with his finger, suggestion in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. Blaine kicks his shoes off before crawling up the mattress to straddle Kurt. Kurt pulls him down with his hands around the back of his neck, kissing enthusiastically. He lowers one hand down Blaine's back, exposing skin and resting his hand flush against the small of his back. Blaine enjoys the warmth of Kurt's hand there. After a few moments of kissing, Kurt's hand shifts further up his back and touches more of his skin; makes the areas his hand wonders feel like mini jolts of electricity are pulsing through to Blaine's sensitive skin. His heartbeat is racing, his mind invaded by lust and wanting, his stomach twisting in the best way possible.

"May I?" Kurt asks, pulling his shirt further up Blaine's back to hint what he wants. He doesn't trust himself to speak, so eagerly nods his head, looking down at Kurt with so much need. Kurt wastes no time, gently tugging the open tie off his neck and easily pulling the polo over his head and off his shoulders, throwing it towards where his own shirt and the tie landed on the floor. 

The desire in Kurt's eyes as he examines Blaine's chest with his hands and eyes makes Blaine uncomfortably shift as his pants strain impossibly harder against his clothed bulge. Kurt must sense this, because his fingers are at the button to Blaine's jeans. Blaine looks at his face cautiously then back to the button, communicating silently to get the go ahead. "Please, Kurt" Blaine gasps out, causing Kurt to scramble his fingers against the button, and unzip Blaine's flies. Blaine lets out a sigh of relief, and then lowers his head to Kurt's neck, kissing and mouthing along the skin. Kurt lets out a soft whimper as Blaine's lips explore more of Kurt. He can taste the bitterness of Kurt's cologne, but then just beneath it the intoxicating taste of Kurt. He makes his way to the sharp points of Kurt's collarbones kissing, licking and grazing his teeth across the canvas. He works his way down, tasting more of Kurt, inhaling his scent and loving the way Kurt's body moves with his. He nuzzles along Kurt's sternum and pectoral muscles, kissing and sucking lightly until he comes to one of his nipples. He flicks his tongue across one, gently kneeding the other between his thumb and index finger. "Ugh, Blaine fuck" he whispers out harshly, grabbing softly at the curls that are starting to form in Blaine's hair from breaking apart the product. He lingers there for a while reducing Kurt to soft whimpers and fluttering eyelids, then moves to the opposite nipple and gives the same attention, keeping up some sensation on the stiff nub that feels warm and wet from Blaine's mouth with his fingertips. Kurt gasps for air quietly as his sensitivity increases. 

Blaine feels this hunger to worship every part of Kurt's body, to discover all the parts that are most sensitive, to make Kurt his own personal creed. He wants this to last forever. He's enjoying every dip and curve of Kurt's body, how he feels beneath his tongue and mouth and hands. He reaches Kurt's navel and kisses gently, before kissing down towards the top of Kurt's jeans. He reaches the edge with his lips, looks up and is about to ask for permission, but it's granted by Kurt swallowing noticeably, and nodding quickly. Blaine undoes the button. "You sure?" he asks, feeling the sudden tension in Kurt's torso. "Please Blaine" Kurt breathes out in a whisper, his eyes looking down at Blaine in anticipation. Blaine opens the zipper, and then moves the fabric of the waistband down his hips and thighs, removing them and throwing them towards the discarded clothes pile, knowing they'll tidy up later, but having other things on his mind right now. He begins kissing at Kurt's inner ankle gently, working his way up his long legs. He kisses, licks and nibbles as he gets further up, past the knee. He sucks small marks into the inner thigh, Kurt opens his legs to allow Blaine room to work on the upper thigh. "Fuck Blaine, please" Kurt stammers out when Blaine's teeth gnaw at the thin material of Kurt's boxer-brief's. Blaine smirks against his skin, and then moves back to Kurt's opposite ankle, beginning the process again. Kurt huff's out a small groan of frustration. 

"You know, you're wearing an awful lot of clothes, still" Kurt says suggestively to Blaine. "You're right" he retorts, and makes quick work at removing his own jeans, he then continues making his way up Kurt's thigh, and he responds by holding Blaine's head softly when he gets within reach. Blaine lets out a soft breath of content when he feels Kurt's fingers work into his strands of hair. He reaches the hem of Kurt's underwear again, yet this time doesn't move away, just kisses Kurt's clothes thigh, trailing up to his hipbone and breathing in his scent. Kurt's hips judder, clearly seeking friction, but Blaine's careful not to give him any just yet. Instead he pins his hips with strong hands and strokes just under his waist band with his thumbs, revealing more skin. He wants this to last forever. Blaine hears Kurt's breathing increase as he gets closer to his destination.

Finally, he begins to ghostly mouth at Kurt's bulge through the fabric, causing Kurt to inhale sharply. "Fuck" he chokes out, his grip in Blaine's hair intensifying. Blaine works his fingers to grip the band of his underwear, then looks at Kurt to see his pupils blown widely, jaw slightly ajar, watching Blaine's every move. "Can I remove these?" Blaine asks, his tone gravely, his eyes on Kurt's. "Fuck, yes. Please Blaine" Kurt replies needily. Blaine moves the fabric down slowly, watching more of Kurt being revealed. Kurt exhales heavily as the fabric grazes his cock and it is exposed to the air. Blaine's breath catches in his throat as he looks down at Kurt's most intimate area, focusing hard to memorise how it looks. Biting his lip, he moves the underwear off his legs with a bit of help from Kurt lifting his pelvis off the bed for a short moment, and then lifting his lower legs so Blaine can get them off his ankles. Blaine kisses Kurt's lips again, gently brushing an open palm on Kurt's dick. "So fucking perfect" Blaine compliments, his voice low against Kurt's lips. Kurt pulls his lips away resting his forehead against Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine, please" he begs, Blaine applies a bit more pressure to the area and mouths harshly at Kurt's neck. "Shit" he curses, breath heavy against Blaine's ear. He kisses hastily down Kurt's chest until he reaches Kurt's member, shifts his hand down the shaft to grip loosely at the base, and then licks so softly, the touch is barely there, up the underside of his dick. "Blaine, fuck! More" Kurt stammers out, gripping Blaine's locks on the back of his head with little force so Blaine can control his own movements. Blaine obliges, pressing his tongue firmer and licking up again until he reaches the tip. The fingers in Blaine's hair tremble at this, and as soon as Blaine swipes the tip of his tongue through his slit to collect some beaded precome, his hips buck against Blaine's teasing tongue. 

"Oh god, ple-" Kurt begins to beg for more again, but before he can finish his request Blaine is sucking the flushed head of Kurt's cock into his mouth, looking up at Kurt to see his reaction, and adoring the way Kurt's chest is heaving for oxygen and how his eyes shut tight in pleasure. He moves his tongue across the head in no particular pattern, while he begins pumping the fist that was resting at the base, rotating his wrist slightly before bringing it back down and following the same rhythm on each pump. He maintains the suction as he begins taking more of Kurt into his mouth, swiping away more of the salty precome formed at the head as he works Kurt further in. Kurt moans slightly louder than anticipated, and throws his free hand towards his mouth and chews on the back of it to muffle any further sounds that are guaranteed to come out. Blaine keeps working on Kurt, relaxing his throat and trying to take him further in. He hums around Kurt, sending vibrations down his shaft. There's a twinge in Blaine's jaw from being out of practice, but his goal is to make Kurt feel good; he couldn't be more turned on in this moment watching how Kurt's body jolts when Blaine changes things up or when he licks across his slit or when he takes him even further down his throat. 

"Fuck, Blaine. I'm close" Kurt warns, but this makes Blaine more enthusiastic so he sucks harder and does all the things that Kurt's body has taken most to. Blaine isn't sure how much time passes, but it can't be long, before the warm come is shooting deep down Blaine's throat, and he is swallowing every drop that Kurt has to offer. He can hear the muffled moans of Kurt and feel his body viciously spasming throughout his orgasm. He remains there for a few moments to make sure no more comes out, and then licks gently at Kurt's overly sensitive slit to collect any remnants of his come and lifts his head off. Kurt lies there boneless, panting heavily, eyes clasped shut and a sheen of sweat across his body. "Come here" Kurt requests weakly, not over his orgasm and feeling blissed out. Blaine lays on his side, next to Kurt maintaining slight distance because he's not sure what Kurt wants in this moment. Kurt tilts his head towards Blaine's. "Kiss me" he utters, breathless and more like a question than an demand. Blaine happily moves closer to Kurt, but arches his back towards the room to avoid touching Kurt with his still achingly hard cock. He kisses gently, resting his palm on the crook of Kurt's neck. 

"Mmm, that was amazing" Kurt mumbles against Blaine's lips when he finally gains more energy. He kisses again tenderly and then reaches down between the two bodies, moving his hand to pull down Blaine's underwear and massage his neglected cock. "Ah, fuck Kurt" Blaine gasps into Kurt's collar bone, engulfed in the smell and slight stickiness of Kurt's sweat. Pleasuring Kurt got him closer than he thought, his hand feels amazing on him and he knows he can't last much longer. "Mmm, Kurt. I'm not gonna last" he stammers out, brokenly. "It's okay babe, just let yourself feel this" Kurt says, his voice low and laced with lust. Blaine inhales sharply at Kurt's voice in his ear, Kurt's hand feels so perfect on him, pumping rapidly and at a pressure that is just right, rotating his wrist occasionally and bringing his thumb delicately across the slit to gather precome and drag it down his shaft to help lubricate his dick. He moans into the flesh on Kurt's shoulder, feeling so close to the brink. "Kurt, I'm gonna-" Blaine says, but can't finish his sentence. "Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine chokes as he's pulled over edge. His hips thrust against Kurt's fist, all he can see is white, can't focus on anything except the immense pleasure he is feeling in that moment, is probably cursing too loudly against Kurt's flesh. Kurt's hand slows after he's helped Blaine ride out his orgasm, stopping when Blaine holds is bicep lightly and his body collapsed against Kurt's, fully welcoming his afterglow. He catches his breath, his thoughts incoherent and he doesn't even realise when Kurt has grabbed tissues from his bedside table until he's gently wiping Blaine's torso with one, most likely after cleaning his own hand. 

When Blaine's breath is coming to him more easily, he opens his eyes, Kurt's in front of him on his side, leaning his head on his hand and admiring Blaine's post orgasm state. Blaine bites his lip, searching for words. 

"That was great" Blaine says, suddenly becoming shy. 

"It really was" Kurt says, softly. He cups Blaine's face and kisses him with the same delicacy. Blaine kisses back, smiling softly against Kurt's lips. 

"So, would you like to stay the night?" Kurt asks, absorbing Blaine's shyness at this moment and lowering his head to avoid his gaze. 

"Definitely" Blaine grins widely at him, pulling him back into a kiss. The kiss is interrupted by Santana's blunt voice outside the curtain stating "By the way, we totally know you're getting it on in there, Lady Hummel...", Causing Kurt to exhale a soft laugh, his forehead resting against Blaine's. Blaine wonders if he could be any happier right now.


	4. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's angst towards the end of this chapter. Also, thank you so much to the people who have left support on this fic, it means so much to me.

Blaine awakes the next morning highly confused. He opens his eyes to an unfamiliar bed, with no one sleeping on the opposite side. He begins to panic, and then hears Kurt's voice from the part in his curtains.

"Morning, sleep okay?" he asks warmly, smiling at him from the slip in the curtain.

"Morning. Mmm, I slept great, thanks. How about you?" Blaine asks him, his voice rough from not being used. 

"I slept well too, thank you. Would you like some coffee or anything?" Kurt queries. 

"Are you sure?" Blaine ask, happy with the hospitality, but worrying he may have overstayed his welcome. 

"You'd have to be evil to tease coffee first thing in the morning" Kurt jokes, closing the curtains. Blaine searches for his clothes from the night before, spots them folded neatly in a pile on a chair, walks over and pulls them on quickly, folding the bowtie and placing it in his pocket. Once dressed, he pokes his head out of the gap in the curtains, scanning the room awkwardly, not really wanting to bump into Kurt's friends. 

"It's okay, no one else is here" Kurt reassures, as if reading his mind, holding a mug of coffee with an extended arm towards Blaine. He takes it gratefully, smiling and sleepily thanking Kurt. They sit at the table in a not exactly comfortable silence, Blaine eyeballing the liquid in the mug like he's trying to discover something in there. 

"Um so, I was hoping we could speak about last night" Kurt stammers.

"Um, sure. What about it?" Blaine asks, swallowing a lump in his throat he wasn't aware was there, while trying to ignore the gargantuan elephant in the room.

"I don't usually do stuff like that, Blaine" Kurt says, sounding slightly exasperated, like he'd been thinking about this a lot. Blaine swallows the everlasting lump again, before talking again.

"Are you regretting it?" 

"God, no. It was amazing and you made me feel incredible," Kurt gushes, a bright pink blush forming on his cheeks. He clears his throat and continues with a new found calmness "What I'm actually saying is that I don't want it to just be a one night stand. It's not in my nature. And if you'd be willing, I'd love to take you out on a date some time, get to know you properly?" Kurt looks up to see Blaine's smile, wide and warm. 

"I'd love that, Kurt" Blaine says through his grin. Kurt smiles too, the tension lifting from him. "Me too" he says, with a lot of breath that he must have been holding. 

They chat over coffee and breakfast, and then Blaine makes his way home, feeling happy. Once home, he puts his phone on charge and eagerly watches it glow and spring into life. He lets his notifications come in and sees a text from Sam.

Sam: "dude i had the craziest night" 

Blaine laughs to himself, feeling the exact same way, and then types out his response. 

Blaine: "meet me at the coffee shop" 

Sam: "which one?"

Blaine chuckles at that, considering they only ever go to one coffee shop and they should probably switch it up, but they love it so much there, they can never bring themselves to change location. 

Blaine: "see you in 45 minutes?" 

He responds, deciding to ignore Sam's obvious sarcasm. He decides to jump in the shower, still smelling like last night. He washes himself thoroughly, albeit quickly, conscious of the time. He gets out the shower, feeling fresh and pulls a towel around his hips. He uses another towel to begin vigorously rubbing his head in an attempt to soak up some of the water dripping off his curls, then he uses his hair dryer to complete the job. He moves into the bedroom, puts on a pair of chinos and a sweater, before going back into the bathroom to style his hair with gel. He looks at the time, puts his shoes on and then grabs his phone, keys and a coat, leaving abruptly. 

He walks to the coffee shop that is only a 10 minute walk from his apartment, taking in the elegance of the Christmas-esce scene in front of him; The lights, the huge Christmas tree, the ice skating rink, shoppers carrying too many bags to fathom, it seems as though it's been taken straight out of a movie. Then Sam comes into view, and when he's close enough he pulls him into a hug. 

"Hey! You okay?" Blaine greets his friend

"Yeah, I've got so much to tell you. Let's get inside though, it's freezing" Sam says, opening the door and holding it open for his friend to step in. 

X

Drinks ordered, they're sat at a table and Sam is in the middle of telling his story of the previous night. 

"Wait, no way!" Blaine exclaims

"Yeah, turns out this chick had not one, not two, but three guys who were her boyfriend, but neither of them knew about each other, so it was kinda hard to be pissed at me when all I did was barely get to third base. They started fighting each other, and I just grabbed my shirt and left awkwardly" Sam completes the anecdote. Blaine laughs and then drinks some of his coffee, unsure of what to say about that. 

"What about you man? What happened after I left?" Sam asks. Blaine's caught off guard, chokes a bit on the 'still too hot for comfort' coffee, spluttering a little and then collecting himself. 

"You okay?" Sam asks, showing concern at his coughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Blaine brushes him off and starts his story. "Um, so remember that guy who invited us to the party?" Blaine asks, to give context for the rest of his story.

"Sure, Kurt right? He was totally into you, dude!" Sam says, smirking at Blaine knowingly.

"Yeah, that's the- wait you think?" Blaine gets drawn off track, shakes his head and begins again. "Anyway, we did stuff last night" he says, feeling shy, heat spreading across his cheeks and down the back of his neck. 

"Damn, I didn't know you had it in you, Blaine Anderson" he says, raising an eyebrow, folding his arms, his expression mock surprise, with a hint of admiration. 

"Anyway, this morning it was obviously a bit awkward, but he was mostly really nice. Made me coffee, said he's not into hook ups and how he'd like to take me out on a date. I don't know, I've had a crush on this guy for the longest time and had I have known he was interested, I wouldn't have put out on the first day we met, but I didn't know if it was going to be a one time, heat of the moment thing and I didn't want to waste the opportunity. He said he'd text me, but still hasn't and I'm a bit worried" Blaine vents, letting his worries come out.

"Sounds like you've got a lot on your mind. You left his place what, two hours ago?" Sam pauses, looking to Blaine, continuing when Blaine nods his head "I'm sure he'll get back to you soon enough, you're a great guy Blaine, and it's his loss if he doesn't text back. Give it time, though. Plus everyone knows that there's basically a hidden rule on how long you wait to text after a one night stand if you have their number so that you don't seem too desperate" Sam says, Blaine shrugs his shoulders "I guess so" Blaine agrees, admitting to himself he's probably overthinking. 

"Also, I meant to ask you while we were texting this morning, but wanna come help me shop for my families Christmas presents?" Sam asks, clearly opting to change the topic and quit while he's ahead.

"Yeah, sounds great! When?" Blaine responds

"Well, maybe now, if you're up to it. My modelling paycheck just came through this morning and I've already paid bills for the month." Sam explains.

"Let's go then!" Blaine says, standing up eagerly, knowing he has nothing going on today and needing a distraction from his phone

X

Sam and Blaine are in the last store of the day, after getting Sam's parents presents from various stores, they're now in a quaint toy store, buying gifts for his younger siblings. They are queuing to pay, both tired from the shopping trip, Sam looking at various star wars merchandise and shows Blaine when something particularly interesting catches his eye. They're nearing the front of the line when Blaine's phone vibrates. He retrieves it out of his pocket to a text from Kurt.

Kurt: "Can I take you out on the 8th?" 

Blaine can't hide the grin that is spreading across his face. "What's gotten you so happy, dude?" Sam queries, noting Blaine's sudden lift in mood. Blaine passes his phone to Sam and lets him read the text. 

"Well, I guess he's the only guy on the entire planet that doesn't know the hidden rule" Sam jokes, referencing their earlier conversation, but pat's his shoulder while giving him his phone back, clearly happy for his friend. Blaine taps out his reply.

Blaine: "I'd love that" 

Within seconds, there's another reply from Kurt. 

Kurt: "I'll message you closer to the time about the plan :)" 

Blaine: "I look forward to it :)" 

Blaine feels his heart beat quickly, his grin so wide it's beginning to hurt. He follows Sam to the till while he pays for the presents, and then they walk out of the store, Blaine's smile not faltering once.

"Thank you so much for helping me with all this stuff. I appreciate it" Sam says, taking the bags Blaine was holding for him with gratitude. "Anytime, get home safe. Text me when you're home" Blaine says, giving his friend an awkward hug before heading off in the opposite direction to Sam.

As he's walking, he feels his phone begin to ring in his pocket, and looks at it to see Kurt's contact lighting up his phone.

"Hey" Blaine answers cheerfully. 

"Hello," a deep voice answers, nothing like Kurt's. He instantly feels panic begin to set in, knowing something is immensely wrong. He swallows a huge lump down, his mouth impossibly dry and his body beginning to feel tingly.

"You were the last person to contact this phone, and we are trying to identify the man it belongs to. There's been a serious car accident."


	5. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know much about the medical field, so a lot of this is likely inaccurate.

Day 5- Emergency

All Blaine can hear is white noise, his vision's blurry with tears. 

"I-is he.. is he," Blaine stammers, unable to finish his sentence, panic taking over his ability to speak.  
"He's alive, the paramedics have taken him to the hospital. He's not currently conscious and his state is undetermined"

"Oh my god"

"Sir, I understand this news must come as a shock, but any information you can give us would be useful" 

"Um, yeah of course," Blaine stutters, shakily before giving his address, college Rachel's name, his birthday (which came up in their very first conversation when Blaine was talking about needing to send a present to his mother for her birthday) and any other pieces of information that he thinks may be useful. 

"Thank you for your help. Take care of yourself, sir" the man says.

"Thanks, you too" Blaine utters back, then hears the line drop, not quite registering it though, as his mind goes into overdrive. His body is on autopilot, not taking a moment to think coherently as he halts a cab and tells the driver to take him to the hospital.

Upon arrival, he rushes to the desk of the emergency room, his body being hijacked by anxiety.

"I got a call from someone that my friend was brought here about an hour ago. His name's Kurt Hummel" Blaine mumbles hurriedly at the receptionist. She tells him where to find him and let's him through to the cubicles. His eyes skim the numbers, searching for the one Kurt is in, reaching it and stopping abruptly. He feels his heart leap into his throat and his stomach twists in uncomfortable knots. He walks slowly to the curtain and opens it hesitantly in case there's doctors in there. Much to his surprise though, the only person in there with him is Rachel, who is incredibly worried and comes over to hug him. Blaine's unsure if it's because she needs the support or because she thinks he does, but he hugs her small frame back firmly. He can feel his shoulder getting damp with her tears and hugs her tighter, despite not knowing her well. It seems like she needs the comforting jesture in this moment. They don't talk, it doesn't feel necessary.

When Rachel finally pulls away from Blaine, she turns shakily to look at her friend in the hospital bed, fragile and broken, attached to all kinds of loud monitors and machines. She leans her head on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine lets her. They stand in silence for a few moments just looking at Kurt. 

"You know, he talks about you all the time" Rachel says, wiping a stray tear off her cheek and sniffling. 

"Really?" Blaine asks, surprised at her admission. 

"Yeah, since about August. We saw you perform at Callbacks one night and he basically hasn't stopped talking about you since. You don't even want to know about the conversation we had this morning before I left" Rachel explains, lightening the mood somewhat.

"This morning?" Blaine queries naïvely, blushing heavily. Rachel looks up at him with knowing eyes, her look sharp, as if to say 'don't even try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about'. Blaine shakes his head and looks back at the man in hospital bed, his heart falling even further. 

"Honestly, I've been crazy about him since around the same time, just ask Sam. I saw you guys at the spotlight diner, I think. You and Kurt were singing while dancing on tables and it was hard to miss him," Blaine reminisces, Rachel shoots him a stern look and he adds on, jokingly "and, of course it was hard to miss you, too!". 

"Trust me, I already asked Sam at the party. He said something like 'hopefully they hook up so I can stop listening to him pining' ...don't quote me on that, though" Rachel retorts. They smile at each other lightly, pain present behind their eyes. 

"I just can't believe this has happened, though. Less than 12 hours ago, everything seemed so..." Blaine mumbles weakly, unable to find his words, feeling heavier with emotion and trying to hold tears back. 

"I know, me neither, but Kurt is so strong. He's been through a lot in his life and never given up yet. He's resilient and I know if he could get through all the stuff he went through in school, there's no doubt in my mind he can get through this" Rachel states, wetly. She goes nearer to his bed and holds his hand, which has a cast on it. She looks down at him and lets herself feel her emotions, not batting away her tears. Blaine isn't sure what to do, so puts a hand on her shoulder lightly for emotional support, letting it settle more when she doesn't move away from the touch. 

A doctor enters the silence of the cubicle, holding a clipboard, looking through patient notes. 

"Hello, I'm Doctor Louisa Jenkins, I'm in charge of Mr Hummel's care. I've got written here that Rachel Berry is his emergency contact. Is this correct?" the woman says.

"Yes, that's me. I've contacted his father who's currently in D.C. and making his way here" Rachel informs the nurse. 

"Okay, well as you're aware, he was hit by the car at quite a speed. We've done a full body x-ray to determine his injuries, as well as a CT scan on his brain and abdomon to make we're not dealing with any long term damage to his vital organs and there's no internal bleeds. Luckily, nothing suspicious came up, but he is suffering several broken ribs, hairline fractures on his skull, a shattered knee cap and both his wrists are broken. We suspect that his knee took most of the impact though, which most likely saved his life. He's stable enough to operate on, so we're just waiting on the anaesthetists and blood results, then he's going to have a surgery to repair his knee. He's going to need intensive physiotherapy to walk properly again, but there's a high success rate in patients who have this surgery that they'll walk and move normally after physio. The quicker we do the surgery, the higher the success rate will be". The doctor explains. Rachel and Blaine both nod, absorbing the information. 

"Okay" Rachel says monotonously, clearly overwhelmed. 

"We'll let you know when we're ready," she says and then warmly smiles before adding on "try and remain calm, he's in amazing hands. The surgeon is a specialist in joint reconstruction". With that she leaves, and both Blaine and Rachel share the same worried expression. 

"What's going on?" The voice that breaks the silence isn't either of theirs, it's a familiar one that makes their heads snap to the bed. 

"Kurt!" They exclaim together in unison. His eyes are open, but look vacant.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck" he mutters, weakly. 

"You kind of were babe, you were hit by a car and you have to have surgery on your knee tonight" Rachel explains to him, trying not to break down and cry at her friend being awake. 

"Oh" he says, blankly. Quiet fills the room once again. "Thank you both for being here for me. It means a lot" Kurt says, looking at Rachel and then to Blaine, curling his lips slightly. 

"It's okay, I'm always here for you" Rachel warmly declares, placing her hand gently on his plastered hand. The curtain opens, the doctor from earlier comes in with two people dressed in scrubs. 

"Oh good, you're awake. That's an excellent sign. I assume that your friends have told you you're having an operation?" The doctor from earlier says to Kurt, and then turns to her colleagues. "These are the anaesthetists, we just need you to sign a couple of consent forms and then they'll begin getting you ready for the surgery. Is that okay?"

"Um yeah, sure" Kurt says blankly, trying to grip the pen with the fingertips of his casted hand. "I'm not sure if this is going to work" Kurt mumbles, getting frustrated. 

"Rachel can sign it for you" the doctor says, he fumbles the clipboard in Rachel's direction and she retrieves it from him. She scribbles on the paper. 

"All signed" she declares, passing the clipboard and pen to the doctor, who leaves the room promptly.

"Ready?" One of the anaesthetists asks. 

"As ready as I'll ever be" Kurt says. Rachel gives him a tight hug. 

"We'll be there when you wake up Kurt, we're not going anywhere" Blaine says to him. He smiles nervously, then he's taken away on the bed.


	6. Fist

It's nearly midnight, Blaine and Rachel are in the hospital waiting area, Rachel is resting her head on his shoulder, fast asleep. Blaine's fist is grasped around his third paper cup full of questionable coffee. Blaine feels himself drifting, when he spots a middle aged couple rushing toward him and Rachel. Blaine assumes they are Kurt's parents, so he nudges Rachel awake. Rachel is much harder to wake than Blaine anticipates, so he begins to shake her a bit more rigourously. 

"I am truly honoured to be awarded this Tony" Rachel sleepily mutters as the couple come to a halt in front of them, causing Blaine to chuckle slightly. 

"Hi Rachel, sorry we woke you. Sounded like you had a nice dream." the woman says softly to her. 

"Huh?" Rachel says, blinking heavily and trying to take in her surroundings.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad" the man says to Blaine. 

"And I'm Carole, Burt's wife and Kurt's step mother" the woman chimes in. 

"Hey, I'm Blaine. I'm Kurt's friend, I'm sorry we had to meet like this" he says warmly, offering his hand to shake. Burt takes it and then Carole does too. 

"Would you like me to go and get you some coffee? It's not great, but it sort of resembles coffee and it has caffeine, at least" Blaine asks the pair. 

"None for me, thanks" Burt politely declines. Blaine turns his head to Carole. "Yes please, it was a long drive here. There was a lot of traffic on the highway" Carole says, offering some money which Blaine shakes off "please, allow me" Blaine insists, lifting himself from the hard chair, stretching from the discomfort of it, and walking over to the vending machine.

"So, what's going on with Kurt?" Burt asks Rachel, now she's a bit more alert.

"He's in surgery at the moment, they're reconstructing his knee because it took most of the impact from the car. They say he'll need intensive physio to be able to walk normally again, but the surgeon is apparently specialised in bone repair, and eventually he'll be able to dance again, so it shouldn't affect his future career" Rachel says, still somewhat tiredly.

"Okay, that's good news. We were worried sick, thinking all kinds of things" Burt admits, putting an arm around his wife's shoulder and smiling a bit toward her, his eyes becoming glossy as if on the verge of tears. 

A nurse comes towards the group. 

"Hi there, Mr Hummel's out of surgery now. It went successfully. You can go and see him if you'd like, but he's not woken up yet from the anesthesia" she informs the group, Blaine arrives back and passes the steaming coffee to Carole. They all look at each other, silently saying 'yes, we should see him' Burt nods at the nurse and then they follow man to Kurt's room on a recovery ward. The nurse opens the door and holds it open for all of them. Carole covers her mouth, crying in clear shock at how battered Kurt is. Blaine takes the coffee from her and sets it on a small table near the door, as Burt hugs her tightly and let's her cry into her shoulder, letting a few of his own tears slip out through clasped eyelids. Blaine reaches a hand out to Rachel's and holds it's tight, consolingly. He swallows a lump in his throat looking at his fragile frame. He's not sure if he should go because Kurt's family is here now and he doesn't want to impose, but he also promised Kurt he'd be here when he wakes up and they don't seem to be uncomfortable with his presence. 

An hour passes where they are sat talking quietly amongst one another at his bedside. They're all getting incredibly tired, Rachel punctuating this point with a jaw cracking yawn into her hand. 

"Do you think he'll mind if I go and rest?" Rachel asks, aiming the question toward Burt. 

"I think he'll be grateful knowing you were in the hospital for him until 1:30am" Burt speaks, around a yawn. 

"Honey, maybe we should and get some sleep too. He won't be too happy if you don't rest. You know him, he'll worry about your heart if you didn't sleep after a long, stressful day" Carol reasons with him, knowing he's going to be reluctant to leave his son. 

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch" Rachel offers. 

"Okay, you're right Carol. I know my boy, he could be staring down the barrel of a loaded gun and still ask me if I've eaten healthily and taken my medication" Burt jokes lightly, looking at his son, his face falling a bit being reminded of his state.

"Do you need a lift anywhere, Blaine?" Carol asks, as they begin to gather their things. 

"No thank you, I'll stay with him if that'd be okay with you all?" Blaine responds. They look at each other, seemingly in agreement. Burt nods, before saying "That's fine, make sure you get some sleep in the chair or something, though" 

"See you later, Blaine" Rachel says, giving him a quick hug and then going to delicately kiss Kurt's forehead. 

They all say their goodbyes before leaving and closing the door with a quiet click. Blaine turns back to Kurt, and finally let's himself cry. He'd had to be strong for the others all night, and now he didn't have to worry about any kind of judgement from not knowing Kurt long enough to feel this so much. He lets his emotions out, and finally let's himself feel this in it's true force.


	7. Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This is short filler chapter, wanted to keep it short and sweet. I just wanted to thank the people who have left reviews, your kind words really do mean so much to me!

Day 7- Ground

Blaine, incredibly lethargic after crying his remaining energy out, drifts into an unsteady sleep in the chair next to Kurt's bed. He's not sure how much time has passed when he's alerted awake by a nudge. Kurt has somehow managed to shuffle himself over toward Blaine on his bed and elbow him, unable to shake him with with his hand, knowing it'd cause him too much pain. 

"Hey" Kurt says when he sees Blaine's eyes flutter open. 

"Hey you... What time is it?" Blaine wonders sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"Just gone 6:30am... I've been up for a couple of hours, but didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful" Kurt explains. 

"Why are you waking me now then?" Blaine queries, an eyebrow arched, his tone playful and teasing. 

"I was bored... And you started snoring," Kurt retorts, chuckling when Blaine's mouth drops slightly and he lowers his head in embarrassment. "I'm kidding, but no, in all honesty I just got a text from my dad saying that him and Carole have just woken up and they'll be here around 7:30am and I wanted time alone with you. Thank you for keeping your promise that you'll be here when I wake up, even if you weren't yourself" Kurt says, more seriously, chuckling slightly at the last part. Blaine smiles warmly at Kurt's admission. 

"What can I say, I'm a man of my word" Blaine remarks, smoothly. A few moments of silence pass, Kurt looking like he wants to say something but isn't sure about how to.

"Why are you here, Blaine?" Kurt asks, seemingly he'd been wondering this for a while, maybe since he woke up.

"Honestly?" Blaine asks, continuing when Kurt nods "I was heartbroken when I got the news. My body went into overdrive and my instincts to come to the hospital were acted upon without a second thought" Blaine chooses his words carefully, moving a touch closer to Kurt. "Something happened for me when we collided in that narrow hallway, and it was only strengthened when we spent the night together. Somehow, thinking of you makes me feel grounded and being with you makes me feel alive. I've been crazy about you without even knowing who you were for the last 3 months. I guess what I'm saying is, I care so much already and I just couldn't bare the thought of anything bad happening" Blaine rambles, brushing away a stray tear that has fallen down Kurt's pale cheek. 

"Kiss me, Blaine" Kurt requests, Blaine doesn't miss a beat and lifts himself from his chair, leaning over to Kurt, kissing him softly with a contrasting firm hand on the side of his neck. They pull away from each other after continuing the kiss for not long enough. 

"Thank you" Kurt breathes against his lips. 

"For what?" Blaine lifts an eyebrow, looking at Kurt confusingly. 

"Being you" he chuckles lightly, pulling Blaine down somewhat clumsily with his plastered hand on the back of Blaine's neck, smiling into another kiss. Blaine breaks the kiss and mumbles "I'm so glad you're okay". 

"Me too, now less talking, more kissing" Kurt smiles at Blaine and let's him lead them back into a sweet, yet needy kiss.


	8. Hiccup

A week passes, Blaine and Rachel visit Kurt in the hospital daily for as long as possible after their NYADA classes. Kurt is getting stronger and has begun rehabilitation with a physiotherapist. He's been given a custom walking frame that has firm pads that he has to rest his forearms on, cushioned so they don't get overly sore, and velcro straps to keep them secure as he can't hold on with his hand; this means he can be aided with walking independently and he has begun taking steps, albeit painfully. His ribs feel like they're setting an inferno in his entire core every time he breathes, he has a constant headache from the fractures on his skull, his broken wrists are the least painful part of all the injuries he's sustained. He's dosed up on copious amounts of morphine and sleeps a lot, the physio draining every last bit of energy out of him, but he knows he has to stay motivated with it and participate as much as possible, if he stands a chance of performing again. Carole and his dad have been his emotional (and in some cases, physical when he's trying to get stabilised with the walker to use the bathroom) support, and he cannot wish for a better network of people around him. Elliott, Dani and Santana have all visited him in the hospital, too. Santana steals a majority of the grapes his parents had brought in and left next to his bed during her visits, but considering her stern exterior, Kurt knows she cares by the fashion magazine's she's brought for Kurt to look through, that she helps him turn the page of every so often. 

"You've actually been so sweet to me during this, Santana" Kurt smiles at her. 

"Tell anyone and I'll tell them the morphine made you hallucinate. Speaking of which, think you can get me some of that?" Santana coldly muses, but then laughs at her statement as if to say "I'm just messing, but no seriously don't tell anyone I'm nice".

Kurt is now ready to be let home, but has to come back for daily physio and medication reviews so that they can keep on track with his painkillers. Rachel is signing his discharge papers, Burt and Carole carrying a bag to collect his things.

"Blaine, can you help Kurt change?" Carole asks him, knowingly, placing Kurt's phone charger in the bag. Blaine blushes profusely, then awkwardly obliges in getting Kurt into to the en-suite attached to the side of his room and helping him change out of his hospital gown and into clothes to go home in. Kurt's sat on the closed toilet seat, the gown covering his lower half. Blaine's looking away while helping Kurt get one arm into an oversized jumper.

"Blaine, it's not like you've not seen me naked before, you can look!" Kurt says, amused at Blaine's crimson cheeks getting impossibly more red. 

"Can you keep it down?" Blaine requests in a frustrating whisper. "I'm just mortified that Carole seems to know we have. How did she even find out?". Blaine says a little louder, looking into Kurt's eyes at this point. 

"Yeah, probably shouldn't have gotten Carole that crystal ball for her birthday..." Kurt says, mockingly. "In all seriousness, she probably put two and two together when she walked in the other morning to see your tongue down my throat" Kurt teases, making Blaine flush even darker, if that's even possible at this point. 

Blaine helps get the other cast on his wrist past the jumper cuff. He assists Kurt getting his head into the neck hole gently, and then smoothes the jumper over Kurt's body. He grabs the underwear and looks at them a little nervously "um, how do you wanna go about this?" Blaine asks him, looking at Kurt and holding the underwear up.

"I have a feeling I'm going to need some help" Kurt sarcastically remarks, holding up his plastered hands and looking down at his leg that has a brace around it. 

"Right." Blaine sinks himself to his knees, stretching one of the leg holes over the boot, and lifting it up his, keeping the fabric taut. Once over the thickest part of the boot, he lifts Kurt's other foot to place it into the opposite opening and pulls them up, careful of his knee. As he grazes up his thigh under the gown looking away again at this point, his face heats when Kurt lets out a little gasp. 

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Blaine shows concern, but knows it's more likely that Kurt was caught off guard considering he's no where near his knee at this point. 

"N-no. I'm fine, Blaine." He stutters and then lifts himself, balancing his weight on his good foot to let Blaine lift them onto his hips. Blaine's face is close to his groin and Kurt's getting flustered. He stumbles slightly, losing balance. Blaine places a strong hand on Kurt's hip, steadying him, but he accidentally brushes his half-hard erection against Blaine's cheek and lets out a hushed groan. 

"Shit, sorry. I-um I'm really sorry, I mean... can you really blame me, though. I've got a beautiful boy basically groping me and on his knees for me, I've not gotten off in a week and to make things worse, said beautiful boy was in control of my last orgasm" Kurt over-explaines and rambles, feeling just as embarrassed as Blaine at this point. Blaine helps him sit on the toilet seat again during his speech.

"Shh, Kurt it's okay," Blaine coos "I would help you out, but I'm hyper aware of the fact Rachel, Carole and your dad are in the next room and these hospital walls are thin" Blaine says, looking at Kurt in the eyes. Kurt lets out a frustrated groan. 

"Blaine, you can't just say things like that when I'm like this" Kurt complains. 

"Maybe later" Blaine says, lifting himself to his feet, pecking Kurt's lips quickly and walking over to retrieve Kurt's pants. 

"Careful, I might have to hold you to that" Kurt jokes as Blaine pulls the sweatpants onto Kurt, with the same delicacy as he did with Kurt's briefs. 

"Tell me exactly why that would be a bad thing" Blaine replies, smirk evident in his tone as he concentrates on getting Kurt balanced onto one foot again to pull the waistband up and over his hips. Kurt just sighs because he really did want to wine and dine Blaine before doing anything with him again, but how the fuck is he going to get through these six weeks of his wrists healing without him? He'd hate to think what he would have resorted to if he hadn't met Blaine when he did, although knows Elliot would probably have offered a hand if it came to it, no pun intended. He sits back down to let blaine put a sock and shoe onto his good foot. And then lifts himself up with the help of the specially crafted frame. 

Blaine opens the bathroom door for him, his parents and Rachel already in their coats. Blaine puts the coat on for Kurt to keep him warm when they go outside and then places his own one on. 

"Rachel's signed the papers now, so you all ready to head back to the loft?" Burt asks. 

"Yeah, did the handyman make sure the lifts in working order?" Kurt asks, knowing it usually is so Artie can come up, but double checking anyway, remembering the couple of times that he's had to be lifted by him and Elliot up the many flights of stairs. 

"Yes, I made sure of it" Rachel confirms. 

"Great, let's go." Kurt says, taking one last look around the hospital room to make sure Carole hasn't forgotten anything, overwhelmed to be finally leaving after undoubtedly one of the most mentally and physically agonising weeks of his entire life. He feels himself getting emotional, and begins crying before he can stop himself. 

"What's going on, son?" Burt's concern is apparent and everyone surrounding him is feeling the same amount of worry, hoping he's not finding it too painful to walk. 

"Just, this week has been so painful" he hiccups over the last word, it not even beginning to sum up everything he's feeling "I don't think I could have gotten through it without all of you." Kurt looks at them all gratefully, Carole putting an arm around him and stroking his shoulder, firmly. 

"We're always here for you, Kurt." Rachel says, feeling her own emotions brewing and looking at him with her deep brown eyes. They seemed to bore into Kurt's soul and make his emotions flood out more, choking over his tears. 

"Thank you" he utters, looking around at all of them. They all huddle around him in a group hug, like a group of arctic penguins crowding for warmth, the warmth in this being an emotional one that radiates through Kurt. He is truly grateful for them.


	9. Interrupt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two posts in one day, Happy Sunday! Also, smut ahead.

Once Kurt has settled back into his familiar setting, he gives his dad and Carole a tight hug from his seat on the couch as Blaine carries their suitcase's to the car.

"I'm really sorry we can't stay longer son, but I got a lot to tend to back in D.C. and I'm already a week behind on work" Burt says. 

"We'll give you a call when we arrive back to make sure everything's okay. We trust Rachel and Blaine will take good care of you" she says to the boy. 

"Thanks for coming and being with me. I love you both, have a safe journey back." Kurt smiles at them, waving as they get to the door. Blaine bumps into them at the door, hands them their car keys. "You're all set. It was wonderful meeting the both of you" he says to them, smiling warmly. Carole hugs him and thanks him for putting their things in the car, Burt shakes his hand and looks him in the eyes, not letting go "Please take care of my boy" he says. 

"Of course, Mr Hummel. Get back safe" Blaine utters, genuinely. 

"Thanks Blaine, take care. We'll be back in a few weeks for Christmas. And, please call me Burt" he smiles at him, then walks toward the stairs with Carole. 

Blaine walks over to join Kurt on the couch. 

"I'm going out to an audition, I'll be back late" Rachel calls out to them from near the front door.

"Break a leg!" They both say, sort of in unison, turning toward her and smiling widely.

"Thanks guys, I've left a bunch of food in the fridge, feel free to help yourselves" she says, before leaving the loft. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kurt asks, looking toward his and Rachel's DVD collection which is mostly made up of musicals and Disney. 

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" Blaine smiles at him. 

"Surprise me" Kurt grins back, Blaine moves to the corner where the dvd case is, looking through their vast collection. Many catch his eye, after a process of elimination, he grabs one, and holds it up to Kurt for his approval. 

"Moulin rouge? You know the way to this man's heart" Kurt happily declares. Blaine places the dvd into the player and reaches for the remote control. He settles on the couch and turns on the film. 

"Come here" Kurt murmurs, lifting his arm slightly. Blaine cuddles into Kurt's side, careful not to hurt him.

They cuddle for the duration of the film, happily singing along to the familiar songs and making comments occasionally about the film, content with the closness. The end credits roll for the movie, and Blaine tilts his head up to look at Kurt. Kurt smiles down, and lowers his head to meet his lips in a kiss. Blaine lifts himself off Kurt's lap and sits next to him, becoming uncomfortable in the previous angle.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for the past two hours" Kurt hums.

"Then why didn't you?" Blaine chuckles. 

"Because I didn't want to get carried away and miss the film" Kurt laughs. 

"As if you haven't seen it before" Blaine retorts. He kisses him again softly, sighing when Blaine deepens the kiss by tickling his tongue against Kurt's lower lip, Kurt's mouth falling open to grant him access. Blaine is so gentle and delicate with Kurt's body, but so hungry and furious with the kiss, deepening it until both of them are moaning softly and parting for a moment to catch their breath. 

"God, you're good with your mouth" Kurt compliments, breathily. 

"I can put it to better use if you'd like" Blaine's smirk is heavily lingering on his voice. 

"Can I take you up on your offer from earlier now?" Kurt teases. 

"You don't have to ask me twice" Blaine comments, kissing him again passionately. He kisses his way down Kurt's jaw, stopping to nip just below it at some of the soft skin beneath his sharp jaw, then moves lower, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin there. He traces the prominent vein on his neck with a teasing tongue and sucks a few marks there. Kurt is a moaning mess above him, the fingertips that are uncovered tangling in Blaine's hair and a bit of sweat forming on his skin, the noises spilling from Kurt's mouth making Blaine grow down below and, causing Blaine to elicit his actions. Kurt moves his fingertips to try and grab his hair to pull Blaine off his neck, but to no avail, so he results in shrugging his shoulders.

"God, Blaine. If you don't give me more very soon I may end up coming from just my neck, and I can't fathom how damaging that'd be for my ego" Kurt says, lower than his usual speaking pitch from his flushed state.

"As fun as that sounds, I'll put you out of your misery. Can I suck your cock?" Blaine says, Kurt just nods and then sinks himself to his knees, pulling Kurt's uninjured leg a bit wider to accommodate for his body and moving in between his legs. He pulls Kurt's sweatpants and underwear down in a swift motion, seeing how achingly hard Kurt is. The end of his cock is tinged almost purple, wet with precome and his balls look huge. Blaine hungrily takes him in his mouth, knowing neither Kurt nor him would be able to stand any kind of teasing; Kurt may have been right about coming from just his neck. He sinks all the way down with delicious heat and pressure on Kurt. He bobs his head up and down a few more times, letting him go deeper and breach his throat each time he's down, and licking at his head relentlessly each time he's up, quickening the pace, but maintaining that jaw dropping suction with his hallowed cheeks. Kurt is shuddering above him, basically screaming with how close he is and how much he wants, no, needs this. Blaine keeps working on getting him closer. 

"Blaine I'm- Blaine, fuck" he shouts out brokenly, spilling into Blaine's mouth, his jaw slack, his eyes fluttering, his whole body shaking as he rides out his orgasm, moaning and cursing at such decibels, Blaine begins worrying about the neighbours. 

When Blaine is sure he's done, he swallows the last bit of the impressive amount of come Kurt had to offer him, licking his lips to savour the taste, as he tucks Kurt back in to his underwear and sweats. He sits back next to Kurt, letting him collapse against him. 

Kurt is breathing heavily, his eyes closed. "Fuck fuck fuck, that was amazing, but my ribs are excruciating now" Kurt complains, tears slipping from his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, gorgeous. Let me get you some morphine" Blaine hushes him, moving to stand, leaning him gently to lie on the couch. He goes to get the morphine and water, when Santana bursts through the doors.

"Santana, what the fuck? How'd you get in?" Kurt looks as through he's been intruded on. 

"Please, I kept the key when I moved out. And don't even think about asking for it back, I've got copies. Sorry to interrupt your audition tape for 'fratboiphysicals', but I needed to return Rachel's flat iron" she rants, Kurt and Blaine both blushing dark fushsia. 

"You heard that?" Kurt asks, embarrassed beyond belief. 

"I'm pretty sure the people on 5th avenue heard it. Just make sure Rachel gets these" Santana bluntly stating how loud he was makes him sink further into the couch cushions, wishing they'd swallow him up. She slams the straighteners onto the table, turns on the ball of her foot and leaves the loft, pulling the door loudly. They just look at each other for a few stunned moments, making sure she's out of earshot before bursting out laughing. Blaine gives Kurt the tablet and a glass of water, let's him take them and then snuggles into him again.


	10. Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, sorry for not updating yesterday and also sorry if there's any mistakes in this. A lot has gone on in my personal life the last couple of days and I wrote this on Sunday to be edited, but have been a bit distracted to proofread and I didn't want to leave it too long without posting. I'll try to be as consistent with posting as possible. Hope your weeks are going well. Thanks for the support on this story :)

Blaine hugs Kurt while he sleeps, the tablets making him tired. He lightly kisses his forehead, plays with his hair and traces his shoulder while watching TV. Occasionally the sleeping boy stirs to get more comfortable, sighing contently when Blaine hugs him a little bit tighter at times. He checks the time, it being 6pm. He figures that's a good time to begin making dinner so he gets up slowly, cradling Kurt and easing him down against the couch as gently as possible. He thinks he's been successful in not waking Kurt, but as he tiptoes away towards kitchen, his scratchy voice alerts him.

"Hey, where you going?" Kurt sleepily complains. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Try and go back to sleep if you can. I was going to make dinner" Blaine strokes his cheek soothingly.

"Awh, that's sweet. What were you going to make?" Kurt feels his stomach growl.

"I saw some veggieburgers in the freezer and lots of veggies in the pantry, but couldn't find bread rolls. I was thinking of doing naked veggieburgers, some sweet potato fries and salad. How does that sound?" 

"Well, anything naked sounds delicious to me" Kurt remarks.

"Here I was thinking me getting you off earlier would stop you being so charged" Blaine cocks his head, smirking. 

"Well, it did stop me being as turned on, but something about being around you brings it out of me" Kurt turns back to the TV, Blaine scoffs at him and makes his way into the kitchen. He peels a few large sweet potatoes and cuts them into fine fries, knowing they'll take the longest to prepare. He looks into many cupboards, trying to become acquainted with Rachel and Kurt's kitchen. He finds the thing he's looking for and reaches for a baking tray, but manages to knock down numerous pots and pans, swearing profusely as he tries to stop them falling down on him like an avalanche. He places the veggieburgers in the oven on the tray and sets a timer for 25 minutes. Then coats the fries in a small amount of oil and places them into an air fryer he'd spotted earlier that day while he was getting Kurt water and scoping out the kitchen. He begins cutting up an array of vegetables for the salad, and then walks over to the air fryer, opens it momentarily and shakes them a few times, placing it back in to cook further. As he rushes around the kitchen, endless profanities leave his mouth. He finally successfully has two plates of surprisingly impressive looking food (as far as Blaine's standards on his own culinary skills goes).

He enters the room to a tired looking Kurt, who's found something to watch on TV. 

"Your feast awaits, good sir" Blaine jokes, bowing down and offering the plate to Kurt. Kurt giggles at Blaine's goofiness.

"Thank you for cooking for me" Kurt reaches for the plate and lowers it to his lap.

"It was an honour and a joy" Blaine affirms. 

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure your foul mouth in there begged to differ" Kurt sarcastically replies, before forking some of the food and moving it toward his mouth.

"You weren't complaining about my mouth earlier" Blaine winks at him, catching Kurt off guard with it, and all he can think to do is roll his eyes. 

Kurt swallows a mouthful, letting the flavours consume him. "This is really good" 

"Thank you, it's not much, but I tried" Blaine mutters. 

"You just wait until these casts come off and then I'm going to show you my skills" 

"We're still talking about cooking, right?" Blaine suggests with a raised eyebrow, mouth dropping in mock horror when Kurt elbows him playfully. 

They eat their food, joking around lightly and telling eachother random funny stories of things they've witnessed or been through. It feels so easy and right. Upon finishing, Blaine collects their plates and places them in the sink, asking if Kurt wants a drink or anything, to which Kurt declines. He comes back from the kitchen and settles back on the sofa next to Kurt. 

"Thank you so much for being so good to me today. I'm so grateful" Kurt muses to him. 

"You know, I think today counts as a date" Blaine hums in agreement. 

"I think so, too" Kurt curls his lips up warmly, pecking him on the lips, feeling so much happiness and contentment.


	11. Kinship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a little while, this week has been incredibly tough. I'm going to try and post more frequently in the lead up to Christmas, but I expect they'll become more like drabbles. I figured this fic I'd aim for around 1000-3000 words per chapter, but now it's seeming much more realistic to do under 1000 words for the most part, and the occasional longer chapters. Anyway, hope you've had a great week. Thanks for the support

The NYADA campus is bustling with excited students ready for the break over the holidays. Blaine and Rachel have become closer over the course of these intense couple of weeks and he feels a friendship forming with her. They walk between classes together when they have lessons near each other, talk about their worries and Blaine often surprises her with coffee. He can tell Rachel is fond of him and hopes that she approves of Kurt and Blaine's... Whatever it is that is going on between them.

Naturally with everything that has happened to Kurt, it's been difficult to have the "what are we?" conversation. All he knows is that when he's with Kurt, he feels lighter. Everything feels easier to cope with. Blaine is by Kurt's side as much as he can be. He goes to his physiotherapy appointments with him when he can, cooks him dinner most evenings, especially when Rachel is going to be back late, helps him out when he's sexually frustrated from not being able to get himself off, cuddles with him on the sofa for hours, amongst other things. Kurt was taken off his strong pain medication a week ago and in turn is struggling a lot with getting to and staying asleep, so Blaine has been staying over to snuggle with Kurt and hum quiet melodies sweetly near his ear to help distract from the pain that makes him restless. He felt a true kinship forming between himself and kurt. Blaine has no idea how it has happened so fast. How can he feel this extraordinary bond so quickly? He doesn't want to think too much into it, because even though it is happening at a rapid speed, all Blaine knows is that he doesn't want this feeling to falter. He thrives on the flutter his stomach gives when Kurt laughs, the way his heart beats a bit faster when Kurt is close to him, the way his arousal develop from zero to one hundred instantly when he's getting Kurt off (which has given him a lot to think about in the shower). 

This all brings him to today. The thoughts have been on his mind a lot of the time and he realises he needs clarity. He needs to see what is between himself and Kurt before he falls dangerously hard and the feelings aren't reciprocated. The awful thing about falling is that if there's no one to catch you, it hurts. The sooner he knows where this is headed, the easier it'll be to recover from the fall if he isn't caught. 

So, he's got his arm around Kurt, who's cosy by his side and watching trash TV after dinner, a usual routine they've become accustomed to over these past couple of weeks. He clears his throat and then speaks. 

"So, I've been meaning to ask you, what is going on between us?" Blaine chokes out, anxiety heavy on his voice. Kurt turns his head up to look at Blaine in the eyes. 

"I mean, I'm under the impression we are dating, and that hopefully this is headed somewhere" Kurt talks calmly, but it's evident he's hesitant to say this. 

"That's what I think too, but I wanted to see how you felt. I'm not that good at reading signs and I just thought it was better to ask" Blaine says, with a much more relaxed tone than just moments ago.

"I think it's probably a good sign when I ask you to cuddle the pain away at night and when we are wrapped around each other, completely content in silence and appreciating each others company. I like you a lot, Blaine. I know everything's been complicated, to say the least, but things feel less messy when I'm with you" Kurt smiles at the end of his soft deceleration, and Blaine leans down to kiss Kurt with soft and tender passion. When he pulls away from Kurt, he tangles Kurt's fingertips in his and looks into the beautiful blue eyes in front of his. 

"Well then, Kurt Hummel, I'd like to officially ask you this; Would you please do me the honour of being your boyfriend?" Blaine dramatically asks in a jokey tone, but if you rip that layer away it's filled with worry and doubt. Kurt just giggles, maintaining eye contact and stroking his fingertips over the back of Blaine's hand. "I want nothing more than that, Blaine". 

Blaine grins ear to ear, unable to contain it, his eyes creasing with how broad it is. He leans his head back in, holds his hand against the crook of his neck and does his best to break his smile so he can kiss Kurt again, happy to discover Kurt is smiling into the kiss too. His fingers are delicately tracing patterns against his head where his fingers have intertwined with a few locks of hair and Kurt revels in the feeling of Blaine being so delicate with his touch. They kiss softly for a while longer before crawling into bed, feeling each others warmth as Blaine sings a lullaby to Kurt and strokes the bare skin of his arm. He hears Kurt's breathing become heavier and knows he's drifting, so stops singing and let's Kurt's breathing lull him into his slumber.


	12. Lecture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with my uploads, I underestimated how busy this time of year is! But it means a lot that people are reading this and reviews keep me motivated. Happy Christmas Eve Eve

Blaine makes his way to the NYADA campus for the last day before the holidays. A light layer of snow dusts the New York streets as more begins to fall and settle, looking like a scene that could be captured and put onto Christmas cards. He detours to the busy coffee shop, ordering his usual drink that warms his frozen hands. Once he has the drink secured between his palms, he begins a brisk, yet careful walk to the college, not hesitating to go inside the building when he reaches jt. Everyone seems to be full of Christmas cheer, peers exchanging gifts with one another, everyone wearing Christmas jumpers, huge smiles on every face. When Blaine walks pass Ms. Tibideaux's office, he's surprised to see that even she is sporting a festive santa hat.

He is letting the warm atmosphere wash over him when a small arm tangles in his. He turns to see Rachel in a Mrs Claus outfit with some high heeled boots, tinsel cinching in her waist like a belt and coloured string lights clad around her tiny frame; trust Rachel Berry to put even the most elaborate of Christmas jumpers to shame. 

"This isn't too much, is it?" She panics.

"From you, I'd expect nothing less" Blaine chuckles, looking down at the various lights and walking further down the hallway.

"This is your first time being here on the last day before Christmas and the outfits are always extravagant, but I had to dress for two! Kurt is so sad by the  
he fact he had to miss today, so I promised I'd let him pick out my outfit. I think he went this extreme to spite me" Rachel says the last part through gritted teeth, but after a roll of the eyes and laugh, it's apparent she isn't too bothered by her friends efforts. 

"Well, all eyes are on you, as they should be," Blaine reassures, Rachel looks down, blushing profusely. "You need to get used to it, it'll come in handy when you're a big hit on Broadway" he smiles at her, earning a smile back and a tight squeeze on his arm. 

"Speaking of Kurt, a little birdy tells me you guys are official now" Rachel diverts the conversation.

"Wha- how did you?" Blaine stutters

"When you went back this morning to shower and put on that hideous Christmas jumper... It reminds me of the stuff I used to wear in high school," Rachel shivers, flicking this huge red pom-pom on his Rudolph jumper "Kurt was helping me get these lights attached and he was beaming. I've known the boy years and it's definitely unlike him to be that happy first thing in the morning, and it's a different look entirely to the one he has when you wake him up with a surprise..." Rachel arches her eyebrow, knowingly. "It's honestly about time you guys got together, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy, despite the fact he had a serious car accident just weeks ago". Blaine doesn't comment, just smiles and let's her gloat about how she told them so.

They arrive at Rachel's class, hug each other quickly before Blaine moves toward his class at a brisk pace. He arrives a few of minutes late and tries to slip into the class without being seen by his dance instructor, Cassandra July.

"And I'd like to remind you that just because this is the end of the semester, there is no excuse for slacki-" she abruptly stops her lecture, causing Blaine to turn slowly with gritted teeth, like a deer in headlights. "Ah, Mr Anderson. I see you've decided to grace us with your presence"

"I'm so sorry I'm late Miss July, it won't hap-"

"Save it. Since you clearly feel you can afford to miss some of this class, run us through the routine we learned last week" she snaps at him.

"Sure, let me just warm up" he says, throwing his bag toward the corner and taking off his coat. 

"Well, maybe if you got here when everyone else did instead of getting your non-fat double expresso no cream no whip mocha, you would have had time to warm up. But please, waste even more of my lesson" she spits out at him, Blaine just swallows a huge lump in his throat, and without music, begins the intricate steps they learned in their last class. 

"Sloppy. Do it again" Cassie sharply says, before even letting him get into it. He starts again, getting a little bit further through, but with all the eyes on him, especially Cassandra's eyes burning into him, he stumbles from the anxiety of them waiting for him to screw up. 

"What the hell was that, Anderson? This is why, as I was saying before you decided to join, that I'm not going to let you slack just because you're full of eggnog and holiday cheer. Sit down, sixties." She says, using her nickname for Blaine that originated on the first day when she told him his hair looked like something out of hairspray the musical, he tried to take it as a compliment, albeit her tone begged to differ.

"Let me show you all how it's done. Maybe some of the more determined and hard working students can join me" she points to two men sat in the back and summons them over, rotates her head and hips, tenses then loosens her shoulders, then shakes her arms a bit. "Pay attention" she looks dead in Blaine's eyes, glaring into his soul. She hits a remote that begins music for the routine, which Blaine feels would have come in handy for himself. She glides through the routine effortlessly, at the end giving the men behind her a high five and telling them to sit down. 

The lesson goes by at a torturous pace, Blaine seemingly becoming Cassie's enemy for this class. As much as he despises these early morning dance lessons where he gets his fair share of emotional turmoil, Cassie's jeering and harsh teaching style does make him a better dancer, even if it's in spite of her moreso than anything.

He moves on to his next lesson, improv, which flies by and then a singing lesson which he loves and before he knows it, he's leaving the campus for the last time before Christmas. He heads toward Kurt and Rachel's immediately, rather than going home, knowing he needs to be with Kurt after the day he's had.


	13. Maximum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day because I felt guilty and finally have a break from the craziness today. Sending love to everyone, thanks for the support. Enjoy the Smut.

"Hey! How was your day?" Kurt says from the couch, turning his head and smiling widely at Blaine.

"Hi, honestly rough, but better now I'm with you" Blaine leans down to his boyfriend, catching his lips with the others. He still can't get used to calling Kurt his boyfriend and the label makes him feel a buzz course through his body. 

"Considering it's been difficult, I'll choose to ignore that cliché line" Kurt teases "come here" he says warmly, and when Blaine sits next to him, he wraps an arm around his shoulder. Blaine instantly feels calmer in Kurt's strong arms, and melts into the touch.

"Tell me about your day" Kurt says, pecking his cheek, trying his best to soothe him with his fingertips rubbing on his shoulder, but his movements are clumsy from the cast. 

Blaine thinks to himself 'this day just got a million times better' before sharing the story of the dance lesson from hell. 

"Ahh, Rachel has a lot of problems with her, too. Take it as a compliment, though. She's the worst with the most talented students. The fact she's so bitter toward you shows that you are the student with the most potential. She has a harsh teaching style, but Rachel is undoubtedly better at dancing than she was a year ago" 

"Yeah, I guess" Blaine shrugs.

"Hey, I know it doesn't take away from how brutal it must have been, but I have an idea of something else that might..." Kurt raises an eyebrow suggestively, and then starts kissing down Blaine's neck. It's unfair this man can go from sweet and caring one moment, to a sensual sex god the next. 

"What did you- ah- have in mind?" Blaine asks, his question briefly interrupted when Kurt begins to suck a little mark into his skin. 

"I want to suck your cock" Kurt says, manoeuvring Blaine so he's sat up against the armrest on the side of the couch, and lowering himself so his head is across Blaine's stomach and his torso is half on his stomach, half on his side so he can get as comfortable as possible for this. 

"Kurt, it's okay. You don't have to" Blaine says, not at all convincing by the way his breathing quickens when Kurt raises his jumper and begins pecking his solar plexus, and then planting feathery kisses to his navel and then further down his torso, shuffling his body a bit and stopping at his waistband.

"I want to. Plus, I've kinda been taking more than I can give lately, so please let me make you feel good" Kurt says, hoarsely. Blaine doesn't reply verbally but his pupils blow wide and he nods his head, somehow speechless. 

"You might need to help me a bit though" Kurt chuckles, slipping his fingertips under the waistband of Blaine's underwear to indicate what he needs help with. Blaine pulls his pants and underwear down in one go, exposing his already half hard cock. Kurt licks patterns all over Blaine's dick, occasionally mouthing at the flesh, the sensations making Blaine fully hard in near to no time. Blaine hasn't been touched down their by anyone other than himself since the night before the accident. He tends to get Kurt off and not want the other man to worry too much about returning the favour, knowing that Kurt isn't in the state to do so. Everything feels so much more intimate in this moment. Even though Kurt isn't able to use his hand, the way he's using his tongue and mouth to tease Blaine until he's almost achingly hard feels more incredible than anything else ever has. 

"Fuck, Kurt. I need more" Blaine gasps as Kurt starts to flick a skilled tongue through the slit at the end of the head. Kurt looks up with innocent eyes, licks his lips hungrily and then takes the head of his dick into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks to create a perfect suction. He keeps licking at the slit and looking at Blaine with lustful eyes. Blaine's breathing quickens slightly at the sight of Kurt doing this to him, and he tangles his hand in Kurt's hair, massaging gently at his scalp, and nudging Kurt's head slightly to let him know he needs more. Kurt lowers his head down, maintaining the suction and tracing the vein on the underside of his cock with his tongue. He lowers all the way down at a teasingly slow speed, Blaine moans and his eyes flutter closed when the head breachs Kurt's throat and he swallows around it. Kurt hums around Blaine's cock at the sound, the vibrations jolting through Blaine and then he's raising his head again at the same tantalising pace. 

"Kurt please" Blaine chokes out. Kurt maintains the same momentum for a few more bobs of his head, teasing Blaine to the point where his head is blurry and all he can focus on is the immense frustration for more, reaching his maximum threshold for the amount of teasing he can take. "Please Ku- Ah" he stammers. Kurt quickens his pace, never stopping the pressure from the suction. Blaine can't help the groans and gasps that escape his lips when Kurt's talented mouth is working him in all the right ways. He feels a heat burning low in his abdomen and knows he isn't going to last much longer. 

"Kurt, I'm getting close" Blaine warns, Kurt doesn't falter with the task at hand, and before long Blaine shudders and moans almost embarrassingly loudly, releasing himself into Kurt's mouth as his body shakes and his fingers tighten in Kurt's hair. Kurt doesn't take his mouth off Blaine until his post orgasm tremors have settled and his cock is beginning to soften. Blaine leans down to where Kurt is and kisses him passionately, tasting himself on his tongue. 

"You taste amazing. Feeling better?" Kurt remarks, Blaine chuckles "So much better" and places his palm to the front of Kurt's sweatpants, feeling how hard he is from pleasuring Blaine. 

"Need some help with that?" Blaine smirks. Kurt kisses him again and let's himself be touched by Blaine.


	14. Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve! Hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas and if you don't celebrate, I hope you enjoy the day off! Sending love to everyone. I will try to post on Christmas day, would love to get this story done by new year so I can begin new projects!

Blaine is going back to Ohio for the holidays tomorrow (when Kurt found out they're both from Ohio, he freaked out and said if he wasn't injured, he'd just see his dad and Carole at their family home). He hates the fact he has to leave Kurt, but knows that his family and Rachel will take good care of him. Rachel mentioned she was going to go home to see her dad's, but they decided to change their plans last minute and go to Paris, instead. 

Blaine decided a few days ago to give Kurt the perfect night before going home for Christmas. Rachel helps him out with his plan of romance, squeeling dramatically when he tells her what he's going to do. She gets Kurt out of the apartment by the promise of coffee and present shopping for his family. When he gets Rachel's text to let him know they've left, Blaine uses a spare key Rachel had discretely given him wrapped inside a gift, to get into the apartment while it's vacated. He places the key on the side and starts making his idea a reality.

X

Kurt hadn't really wanted to go shopping today, but now he was out he feels good about it. They have had to stop for many rests because Kurt is still using the frame to walk and he tires easily from having to use his arms to support the majority of his weight. They are currently in a coffee shop and he is grateful for his decission of getting a holiday drink, knowing he won't have many opportunities left to have them. He's sipping his drink, and Rachel looks suspiciously giddy, but he puts it down to it being Christmas soon. His dad and Carole get into New York tomorrow, which he is looking forward to, but the thought also deflates him, knowing Blaine's flying out to Ohio tomorrow. 

"Why the sad face? Cheer up, it's Christmas soon!" Rachel says joyfully, nudging his shoulder with hers. 

"Oh, just got a bit lost in thought" Kurt replies, glumly. He forces a smile "Really though, I'm fine", he hopes the addition will make her less concerned, and takes a sip of his spiced drink. 

"Thinking about Blaine?" Rachel raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, I just want to see him before he goes away, I guess. He hasn't even mentioned seeing me today" Kurt suddenly feels even sadder vocalising this.

"Awh, why don't you give him a call?" Rachel suggests, looking at him with worry. Maybe she's right. He gets his phone out, taps Blaine's contact and hears the monotonous dial tones, his face lighting up when he hears Blaine's voice. 

"Hey! How's the most handsome man in the world today?" Blaine's comment makes Kurt smile, probably looking like a flustered schoolboy. 

"I'm not sure, how are you?" Kurt sarcastically replies. 

"You know I meant you, but I'm good. Just finished packing" he responds and Kurt feels himself sink even further at the mention.

"I'm glad, I'm okay. Just out with Rachel. Am I going to get to see you before you go?" Kurt asks hopefully, anxious about what Blaine might say.

"Of course! Ah shit, I have to go. My mum's trying to call me. I'll talk to you later" Blaine says in a rush. "Bye" Kurt hears the line drop, his face falling a bit. Rachel looks at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Right, finish up your drink, mister. We're going shopping. You definitely need a distraction" Rachel declares. Kurt feels distant, but nods his head and attempts a grin, finishing the last mouthfuls of his drink. He gets up shakily and rests his arms back on the frame, Rachel helping strap his arms in. They walk towards the door and someone holds it open for Kurt to walk through, a kind and unexpected gesture from a New Yorker. "Thank you" Kurt says gratefully. 

X

Rachel and Kurt go back to the apartment, stood in the elevator, Kurt feels utterly exhausted and in need of a hug from his boyfriend. When they're out of the tiny elevator, Rachel opens the door and steps aside, letting Kurt go in first. He sees a sight that causes tears to form in his eyes. Blaine is stood there, grinning widely and extending his arms out, proudly showing him what he's been doing all day. There is an impressive blanket fort inbetween the couch and the TV. 

"Oh my god... You- Blaine! This is so sweet of you!" He says, unable to get everything he's feeling in this moment out. Rachel comes out of her bedroom, holding an overnight bag and walking to the door. 

"I'm off to Santana's for the night, so you have the place to yourself. Do you know how hard it was to not tell you when you were looking so heartbroken in the coffee shop?" she questioned rhetorically. "Have fun!" And with that, she's leaving abruptly and closing the door. 

"Blaine, this is amazing. You're amazing. Thank you so much" Kurt brightly says, hugging him tightly. 

"You're welcome, I just wanted tonight to be special for us. I really don't want to leave you for so long, but I'm going to be back before New year's Eve to do it in full New York style, with my amazing boyfriend by my side" 

"It would have been special just spending it with you, but you've exceeded my expectations. It's a wonderful surprise. Thank you for being in my life" Kurt's brightened up so much since the shopping trip, and he is so happy that this man collided with him in that NYADA hallway. Blaine pecks his cheek, a look of pure admiration on his face. 

"I'm glad you like it, the pleasure is mine. Should we go inside?" Blaine asks, looking over at the fort. Kurt moves towards it, letting Blaine go first so he can help him inside. He looks at the dainty fairy lights that are draped all over the fabric walls, the comfortable bed made up of an air mattress, duvets, an insane amount of pillows and fluffy blankets. In close vicinity, there is bowls of snacks; chips, popcorn and chocolate are among the food by the bed, as well as soda and cups. Blaine helps him sit down in the nest and yet again, he is feeling emotional.

"Hey, what's up?" Blaine asks softly, brushing the tears on his cheek. 

"You've done all this for me and it's just so romantic and thoughtful and I can't believe how lucky I am. This blanket fort and all the Disney films I see you've put by the side of the TV shows you're such a big adorable child at heart and I love that about you" Kurt rambles, tearfully. Blaine's eyes widen at his choice of word. Kurt looks up, sees the expression on his face and instantly begins to retract what he said.

"Um, I didn't mean that... I know it's way too soon to be saying anything like that and I guess I should have selected my words more carefully. I'm sorry, just ignore w-" he stammers, but is cut off from his muttering by Blaine's lips on his. Kurt is surprised and caught off guard, but kisses back instinctively. Blaine pulls away, his hazel eyes soft and caring, looking into the blue of Kurt's.

"What if I don't want to ignore it?" Blaine asks, lowly. 

"Then you don't have to... But, is it way too soon? Is it crazy to feel this way already?" Kurt mindfully wonders. 

"The simple answer? Yes. But that doesn't stop it being true, I feel it too. I never thought I'd meet someone I care this much about and who makes me feel so cared about. It scares me, I always thought it's unfathomable in any circumstance other than a cheesy romance film. We don't have to say the words now if it feels too soon, but I just want you to know I feel it" Blaine kisses him again and Kurt moves his lips in response tenderly. This kiss isn't as heated or passionate as others they've shared, but it feels so much more intimate and real. Time seems to stop. Kurt undoubtedly feels it too. They don't need to articulate it, but knowing they feel this strong emotional connection makes everything feel so much more special. Burrowed in each others arms, the world doesn't matter. Tomorrow doesn't matter. Right here, now, they are the only thing that matter to them.


	15. Overwhelm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Well, so much for uploading Christmas day... I'm sorry it's been a while! I honestly struggled writing this chapter. Between festivities and family time, I've had a bit of a creative block when I've tried to write. This isn't the best chapter. I think I seriously underestimated how hard this challenge would be. I did write a couple of smutty one shot drabbles though, but I'm torn as to whether I post them soon or when I've finished this fic. Feel free to let me know what you'd prefer. Feedback is very appreciated. Sending love and if I don't post before then, happy new year!!!

Blaine and Kurt are on their third Disney film of the evening, 'The Little Mermaid'. They're cuddled into each other watching the vivid animation, beautiful and intricate scenes flashing before their eyes. They sing along to every song together, both of them performing jokingly during particular lines, looking at each other quizzically when the lyric "what do you call them? Oh! Feet" comes up, Kurt giggles through the entirety of 'under the sea', blaine mimicking the crab on the screen so closely, he could play Sebastian if they ever make a live action remake of the film. The credits come up in no time, both of them huddled so close to each other, that any closer and they'd merge into one. 

"Hungry?" Blaine asks, feeling his stomach rumble. 

"Honestly starving, I haven't eaten since this morning" Kurt responds, eagerly. 

"Want me to order pizza?" Blaine looks at Kurt, hopefully. Kurt's smile spreads and he nods his head. Blaine reaches for his laptop, orders the food and then they move back into each other, sighing when it says it will take 45 minutes. 

Kurt smirks at Blaine, getting an idea of what will pass the time. He moves his head towards the younger boys and catches his lips in a sweet kiss. They move their lips together relying on muscle memory, the kiss becoming more passionate and blissful by the second. They're now impossibly close, Kurt grinds his hips against Blaine's thigh, seeking friction. Blaine groans into Kurt's mouth, breaking the rhythm of their tongues gliding against each others, neither of them caring about it and quickly returning back to previous motions. Blaine can feel Kurt hardening against his thigh, and the gentle graze alone makes his heartbeat increase. The makeout becomes more and more heated every second, Kurt's rocking his hips against Blaine thigh in time with his lips, each of their whimpers being caught by the other's mouth. Kurt breaks away for air and starts moving his lips against Blaine's jaw, and travels to his neck. Neither of them know how long this has been going on for, and both are incredibly overwhelmed by the sensations.

"Kurt, fuck." Blaine gasps when Kurt hits a sweet spot "As much as I'm loving where this is going, we should probably call a rain check. Our pizza should be here in, wow," Blaine looks at the time on his phone, shocked to see 30 minutes have passed "15 minutes. And I really don't want to rush tonight" Blaine explains. Kurt seems a bit defeated "You're probably right". Blaine pecks Kurt on the forehead and Kurt can't help but smile at his gesture.

"I'm going to grab some plates" Blaine says, awkwardly getting out of the blanket fort and to his feet. 

He retrieves the dishes, and as he is on his way back to the fort, there is there loud staccato knocks on the door. He places the plates down on a side table and quickly goes, relieved it's the pizza. He takes the pizza from him and gives the delivery driver a tip, then collects the plates again and joins Kurt promptly.

"Our feast awaits" Blaine jokes, shuffling back into the spot he vacated on the bed. He hands Kurt a plate and puts the pizza box between them. 

"That was quick!" Kurt says, letting blaine open the box, the aroma hitting his nostrils instantly. 

"I'm not complaining" Blaine chuckles, plating a few pieces each, making sure Kurt's is separated so he doesn't struggle too much to eat it. 

"Thank you" Kurt beams at Blaine, and then begins to eat. Kurt swallows a mouthful of pizza, "You know, I was really worried I wasn't going to see you before you left for the holidays, especially when I didn't see you for a few days and you sounded distant on the few phone calls you returned". 

"I couldn't let that happen. Although, Rachel was texting me saying she was dying to tell you, so I'm glad she managed to contain herself." Blaine chuckles "For what it's worth though, I'm sorry for scaring you" he adds, tone more serious. 

"Well, as much as I love and appreciate the surprise, please never do that again" Kurt deadpans, but chuckles unable to keep a straight face. "I didn't know what to think, I was worried I'd done something wrong! I know it's silly" he whines, although the complaints are lighthearted. 

"It's not silly. I promise from now on I will always answer your texts and phone calls. As bad as it may be, seeing you so needy does make me feel wanted"

"You are wanted, so much if you couldn't tell from our makeout session earlier, which by the way we're definitely resuming straight after this". Blaine laughs at Kurt's comment and rolls his eyes, then let's them fixate on his pizza to hide his blush. They eat their pizza in comfortable silence, anticipation building the more food that's consumed.


End file.
